Poison Girl
by psychegloom
Summary: He loved her, why did he kill her?" Seeking revenge for her sister's death, vampire slayer Momo stumbles upon a great conspiracy, one that Rukia learned about when it was already too late; who tricked Ichigo into killing his wife and why? AU DarkFic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

_Inside a large moist cave, Ichigo and Rukia battled; by now Rukia was worn out and tired, her leather suit was ripped from the arms and legs by Ichigo's teasing attacks. She glared at him through amethyst eyes; they both stood silent for a moment. The only sounds heard came from the storm outside and water drops dripping from the jagged rocks above._

"_You should surrender slayer, maybe then I'd make your death swift and painless."_

"_To you? I think not," said Rukia charging towards him with her sword again; she managed to stab the side of his arm; Ichigo, glared at her, grabbed her by the neck, and pinned her to the ground._

_Rukia tried to escape but Ichigo pressed his body on top of hers and with one of his hands pinned both of her hands above her head. He scanned her body appraisingly and then looked at her and smirked._

"_Not bad, not bad at all, I might even regret killing you. Who would have guessed that after ten years…it would be I that hunted down my huntress," said Ichigo laughing wickedly. But he stopped laughing when he received a response very different than the one he expected. She looked at him solemnly; peaceful resignation in her eyes._

"_Perhaps it is not such a bad thing…to die in the arms of one's life infatuation. I've been hunting you since I was eleven, learning everything there is to know about you in the process. You may not believe this Ichigo, but no one knows you better than I. And everything I know about you, I've come to admire…I would prefer dying by your hand than anyone else's…"_

"_You wish for me to kill you? You admire me?"_

"_Of course, you're the only person in this hell hole that's worth my time, I wouldn't hunt you if I didn't think you were worth the catch."_

"_And what did you plan on doing after you killed me?"_

"_Killing myself, for I would have nothing else to live for," said Rukia looking deeply into his eyes. Ichigo instinctively tilted his face down to hers; their noses already touching._

"_If I intrigued you so much slayer…you should have taken a different approach," said Ichigo grazing his lips along her jaw line._

"_I couldn't, it's forbidden, I'm a human and you're a vampire. Your kind eats my kind, and my kind delights in killing your kind for sport," said Rukia closing her eyes as Ichigo nibbled on her neck._

"_So you decided to satisfy your longing for me in a deadly game of cat and mouse. What twisted minds you humans have…substituting love with violence."_

"_Well, it worked…" said Rukia gasping as he ran his tongue along her collarbone._

"_It almost did…because now I won't kill you. You see Rukia…I'm a selfish man, and the feelings you claim to posses for me are not one-sided…now slayer…you will be mine forever," said Ichigo; with that he sank his fangs into her neck; Rukia gasped. Ichigo pulled back; he looked into her horrified eyes and smiled at her kindly. He bit his own lip, blood trickled down his chin; then he tilted his face down and kissed her._

_..._

"Master Ichigo!" Ichigo was disturbed from his daydream.

He was inside his bedroom at the castle. Originally he had intended to spend the last hour reading a book, but was quickly distracted by a distant memory. Uryu walked inside; he avoided eye contact with Ichigo and gave a small bow.

"Your majesty, there is a girl requesting your presence."

"Tell her to go away."

"Sir, she is the vampire slayer Momo." Ichigo immediately stood up and approached Uryu questionably.

"You sure it's her?" Asked Ichigo as he paced around Uryu, running his index finger along his jaw line.

"Yes Master…"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Ichigo?" whispered Ichigo in his ear; his lips hovered over his neck; he stood close behind him, and placed his arms around his waist. Uryu dazed slightly finding it difficult to keep himself focused.

"Ichigo, I'm positive it's her, she looks a little like Rukia," said Uryu; at the mention of her name Ichigo immediately let go of Uryu.

"So it seems her family has gotten word about what happened…"

"She looks very angry, I don't think she knows _exactly _what happened."

"What? That Rukia is a traitor? That she broke ever single one of her promises and wound up paying for it with her life?!"

"It's been seven months; I did not realize it still affected you so," said Uryu silently.

"Of course it affects me! Why wouldn't it affect me?!"

"You seemed so calm about it…I'm sorry, I realize this is partly my fault."

"It's not your fault Uryu, she changed…she changed so much after I converted her. She became greedy, lustful, cruel…she only had pity for Toshiro, and so she forced him to become her lover. She wanted to kidnap him and take all of my father's wealth…but my father found out, and didn't tolerate it…"

"What are you going tell Rukia's younger sister?" Asked Uryu looking down at the floor sadly.

"The truth," said Ichigo; he headed towards the door.

"Ichigo, I really am sorry, maybe if Rukia wouldn't have seen what she saw things would have turned out differently," said Uryu sadly. Ichigo looked at him and walked over to him; he embraced him and brushed Uryu's hair our of his face, gazing intently into his eyes.

"Rukia's love for me died long before you came, I was hopelessly in love with a woman that no longer shared the same emotions. You came along Uryu…and freed me from that, and for that I thank you," said Ichigo; he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Uryu's. they lingered softly for a moment, but then gradually the tension intensified. Uryu moaned slightly and Ichigo slipped his tongue inside his mouth, massaging his tongue tenderly with his. Ichigo finally released him leaving him breathless, he gave him a brief kiss on the brow and immediately left the room.

* * *

As Ichigo descended the stairs he saw a beautiful girl of about nineteen standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had black hair that fell down to her shoulders and a stunning slim figure; her skin was smooth and flawless; her features were indeed similar to Rukia's, except her eyes, they were a warm cinnamon brown, and she was a little taller. As soon as she saw him she glared at him; once he descended the stairs he offered to kiss her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"You killed my sister, I came here to kill you to challenge you…"

"I'm afraid I can't accept your challenge. I have important businesses to tend to. I'll be leaving to the Northern Vampire Kingdom in a week to discuss matters with King Aizen, and once there I'll be there for two weeks. It's important that I do it, my father is in his deathbed and he can't do it himself."

"Then have one of your brothers do it, I am aware you have two other brothers."

"Renji is not in good terms with their King, and Toshiro suffers from severe sun allergies; like the ancient vampires he can't be out in the sun," explained Ichigo.

"I will wait for you then."

"You're willing to spend three weeks in a house full of vampires?" Asked Ichigo surprised.

"My desire to kill you far surpasses my fear of dying, Rukia was my big sister; she didn't deserve to die."

"Hmm…right…yes, she was an angel," said Ichigo sarcastically, "okay then, I accept your challenge, when I come back we will duel, if you win, my family will let you go and provide a small fortune as our condolences for your sister's death. But if I win…you will join the family concubines…" said Ichigo scanning her body.

"All right, we have arrived to an agreement then?"

"I believe we have," said Ichigo; they both shook hands.

* * *

_She's still here, roaming the tired weary walls of this castle_. Her shadow placed itself on every wall, crying, calling his name. How was it then that he was expected to forget her? How was he supposed to forget her when she still roamed the long dark halls night and day? How was he supposed to forget her when her scent was everywhere and was intensified by the cool night air and the morning's crisp breeze? Her memory marked itself in every object, the light steps of her shoes echoing in the silence…her amethyst eyes phasing through the moon…how was he expected to forget her when her mocking laughter resounded in the walls of his mind? She would not leave him, even in death. He no longer owned his own dreams…they now belonged to Rukia, but then again… she always owned them, ever since he first met her and she resolved to hunt him down.

How was he expected to forget her when he had only himself to blame for her wicked jaded heart? How was he to forget that it was he who corrupted her untainted innocence by converting her into a vampire? Because of his own selfishness, because of his longing to have her? Rukia was untamable, strong, independent, she would never lower herself for any man. She gave him her heart but only until she realized she was no longer in control of it. Therefore the angel ripped out her own heart, so that if she could not control it, no one else could, not even the man for which her affections pulsated into oblivion. _The heartless cannot feel, cannot be controlled by foolish emotions, and therefore are not weak_, that was her conclusion, and with the last heartbeat of her doomed heart, she loved Ichigo and Ichigo alone, her love for him would be the only scar that marred her self reliance. She knew that there would always be Ichigo…and her weakness would always be displayed on his face, mocking her…

Ichigo sat up on his bed, he could not sleep, Rukia haunted him so, her pain, her insecurity, her screams of doubt plagued him to the point of insanity. He looked to his side at the space occupied by Rukia in their happier days; Uryu was there, sleeping soundly, clinging to the sheets that enveloped his bare body. He stood up and placed his night robe over his naked body; the silk glided softly on his skin, _just like Rukia's touch_. He wandered the moonlit hall until he stood in front of a door, it was Rukia's room, and conveniently enough, Momo was occupying it during her stay. _'What am I doing here? I should not be here'_, thought Ichigo, but regardless, he entered the room, so silently that human ears would not detect him. He surveyed the room and noticed that everything was exactly as it was when Rukia occupied it. The dresses still in the drawer, the jewelry, makeup, combs, and perfumes still set out in front of the mirror, waiting for their owner to use them. He looked over to the bed and saw Momo's sleeping form, her outline was exactly like Rukia's.

Ichigo made his way towards the bed very quietly; once he reached it, he sat next to her and observed her sleeping. She did not take his advice and change into one of Rukia's night gowns; she still wore her dirty torn slayer clothes. She did remove her leather jacket leaving her black tank top exposed, which allowed Ichigo a better view of her skin. It was soft, smooth, almost appeared porcelain. He extended his hand towards her and ran his fingertips from her cheek down to her collarbone, ever so lightly so that she would not feel his touch in her sleep. Her skin was warm, and indeed as soft if not more than it appeared. He drew his hand away and stood up; he glanced at the window and found his brother Renji standing there, Ichigo approached him and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here Renji? You might wake her…"

"I'm sorry brother, wouldn't want to wake your precious Rukia, but she couldn't possibly hear us even if she's a vampire, she's not pure blooded like we are."

"A lot has happened since you left Renji, she's not Rukia, Rukia is dead; I had to kill her," said Ichigo sadly.

"What? Why? I thought you were infatuated with her."

"Yeah, but Rukia changed, you were there to see the beginning of it, but it worsened, she went very far."

"I did hear a bit about that, burning villages, killing by the masses, sacrificing virgins for brunch…I thought they were only rumors though, you know one is not to trust what is spoken by women's tongues."

"Well, it's true, and if anything it's much worse. That's why I called for you to come, I need you to care for Toshiro; I need to make amends with King Aizen about the damage Rukia did to his kingdom, and I know you can't speak with him because he's still pissed at you for leaving his daughter at the altar."

"I'm glad to be back, five years is a long time, but you know how hectic a popular bachelor's life can be, I didn't even get the chance to call," smirked Renji.

"I can imagine, all those parties and events you must attend, how dreadful," said Ichigo sarcastically.

"So if she's not Rukia, then who is she? Your lover," said Renji smiling mischievously.

"No, if anything you'll be extremely shocked to see who I chose as a lover, no, this is the slayer Momo, and she's here to kill me."

"Kill you?! Then why on earth would you allow her to stay here, you could have her killed in a matter of seconds, just send the guards on her."

"No Renji, the fact of the matter is I did kill her sister, and I plan to respect her pain. We'll duel once I come back."

"I don't think I will ever understand why you do the things you do Ichigo," sighed Renji, "but if you must…that gives us time to prepare for her an attractive grave, I'll have the servants on it tomorrow."

"I'm not going to kill her Renji."

"You're not? Isn't that the point of a duel?"

"We made a deal, if she wins I die and we provide her family with a small fortune. If I win, she joins the family concubines."

"Concubine…that's an interesting arrangement, well is she attractive enough?" Asked Renji.

"Take a look for yourself."

Renji walked over to the bed; he ran his eyes over Momo's sleeping form. His mouth fell open and his eyes filled with warmth, he sat next to her and ran one of his hands along the side of her body, outlining her subtle curves. He ran his hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over her lips.

"But Ichigo, she's too beautiful, too beautiful to become a concubine," said Renji gazing intently.

"That was our arrangement, and if I win that's what she'll become."

"But such innocence…death would be better than corrupting such innocence," said Renji still gazing at her and caressing her cheek.

"It'd be wise of you to stay away from her Renji. Your simple touch is corrupting her. Your love would be cyanide to her kind soul. Don't romance her, don't make the same mistake I made with Rukia…she's human, you're vampire. The laws of nature were set for a reason, it would only bring you tragedy," said Ichigo silently; Renji was broken from his trance and he stood up and walked back over to Ichigo.

"Yes, you are right, I don't know what came over me."

"Let's go then, you must be tired after your long trip," said Ichigo as he and Renji left the room.

"Yes, I'm craving a hot bath," said Renji.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woop another chapter, I'm so glad this week and a half I've had more free time. I can now honestly say I love my boyfriend! He is awesome, I swear he's the best tutor, I'm lucky to have found such an intelligent and chivalrous guy, not only that, but I underestimated his artistic abilities, who says chemical engineers can't be wonderful photographers right, it's so unlike me to be gushing about stuff like this, I just feel so lucky.

* * *

Momo had spent most of her week in the manor inside the guestroom; the servants brought her meals there because she refused to wander anywhere in the castle. That morning Ichigo would be leaving to the Northern Kingdom. It was a foggy morning; Momo awoke and slipped out of bed, she was wearing one of Rukia's night dresses. She noticed that all of Rukia's belongings were very luxurious; she wore the most modest night dress she could find, it was a simple yet beautiful white cotton night dress with short somewhat puffy sleeves that were a little ruffled at the end, it had a pink silk ribbon under the breasts; from there down it flowed loosely down to her knees.

She walked over to the large window and leaned beside it. Outside, a black car was waiting; Ichigo walked outside and stood in front of it speaking to the driver for a moment.. It was then that he looked up and saw Momo through the window; Momo was about to step out of view but by now it was too late, so she remained there. Ichigo, tipped his hat and smiled at her; his amber eyes looking at her in an all so alluring way, such a forward manner that for a moment her heart leapt. Then he walked inside the car and eventually the car disappeared into the foggy driveway.

She sighed and relaxed a little bit; she looked over at Rukia's drawer and her eyes danced along the dresses. She was tired of staying inside the room; maybe it would not be such a bad idea to roam the castle now that Ichigo was gone. She quickly made up her mind on a simple red dress that was not as revealing on the chest as the others; it fell down to her knees in an A-line, it was laced from the front like a corset but was not tight; she left on her combat boots because she did not know how to walk in high heels.

* * *

The castle was very large, but then again she could expect no less from the royal family of the Eastern Vampire Kingdom. She walked down the staircase and into the dining room, the table was long and well adorned; it was so large that it was able to seat thirty people. She sat somewhere along the middle and looked down at the expensive china.

When she looked up she was startled to find an astonishingly handsome man in a green shirt and black leather pants, he appeared to be in his early twenties. His red hair fell down his shoulders; it had good volume and was a bit shaggy. His face held haunting features, his skin was incredibly smooth, and his eyes were a rich brown, only slightly darker than Ichigo's. He looked at her through curious eyes emphasized by long black lashes; he rested his cheek on his palm and squinted his eyes as if trying to examine her most minute of features.

"Well, you don't look that much like her, there are some differences; your eyes are larger I think, and of course, brown, and your hair's longer; I think she was shorter too," said Renji.

"You are Ichigo's brother?"

"I'm Renji. We're twins, not identical, he's my elder by five hours. I look more like my father and Ichigo like our mother; Ichigo likes to keep his hair short; I used to as well, but fashions these days call for hair closer to long or medium length," explained Renji as he flipped his bangs out of his face.

"Oh," said Momo surprised by his behavior.

"What? Did you think I was gonna pounce on you and bite you? Don't flatter yourself, I'm picky with my prey," said Renji smiling at her mischievously.

"Arrogant bastard," said Momo; Renji smiled at this.

"You're a spicy one…just like Rukia, what an awful temper."

"I only respond in such a way to bad sense of humor," said Momo as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I assume you must also _taste _spicy," said Renji licking his fangs; reminded of the fact that he was a vampire, Momo lowered her look to the silver china.

The maid brought their breakfast and they both ate in silence. Renji took his wine glass and drank, never taking his unmistakably flirtatious look off Momo. Momo ignored him but was very self-conscious as she ate; she was very careful making sure she didn't spill anything or did anything too ungraceful. She soon failed and accidentally let out a burp; she flushed red in embarrassment. Noticing her embarrassment he snickered.

"What beautiful sounds you humans make."

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, you have no idea how beautiful your kind are in front of our eyes, how warm, and lovely…even your most disgusting of acts."

"You like imperfections?"

"Mmm…sexy foul gases, I love them, such sultriness," said Renji, but this time sarcastically; he couldn't hold back a laugh; Momo was a bit angered with the fact that he toyed with her.

"Darling I'm a vampire…we have an extremely sensitive sense of smell, of course we detest your foul gases," said Renji taking a sip from his glass. Some of his drink dripped to the side of his mouth and Momo figured out by the density and hue of the liquid that it was blood. Noticing her realization of this and her reaction towards it he smiled at her, flashing her his fangs.

"Nothing's better than virgin's blood in the morning, it's our version of what is coffee for humans," said Renji as he finished drinking the blood, "_you're _a virgin Momo, I'm sure you would taste just as delicious," said Renji teasingly; he leaned across the table and looked at her hungrily only a couple of inches from her face. Momo flinched and drew back.

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do, I can smell your innocence, and…it's simply mouth watering," said Renji in a low sultry voice; he was evidently toying with her, but she still did not let her guard down.

"Yes, but you wouldn't bite me."

"How do you know that?" Asked Renji grinning and looking at her dangerously. He pounced on the table and crouched in front of her on all fours.

"Because I'm here on business, and if you did kill me Ichigo would never forgive you, you would have spoiled a treaty and caused your brother who is a man of his word to break it, thereby spoiling his name," said Momo very quickly, growing more nervous by the second.

"You're right, partly, I would never want to bring shame to Ichigo….but you also overestimate me. You see, I'm a man with strong impulses; sometimes I find it difficult to control myself. Your blood Momo, is intoxicating…I might just lose control and eat you up," said Renji growling seductively; he drew his face closer to her neck but someone grunted from the entrance of the dining room.

Renji and Momo looked up to see Uryu entering the dining room. Momo noticed that Uryu was a very beautiful almost androgynous man; his smooth blue-black hair fell down his neck, his eyes were a dazzling blue, and his skin was like porcelain. He looked from Renji to Momo and then reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I have interrupted you," said Uryu tilting his head down apologetically.

"Who are you?" Asked Renji suspiciously, he got off the table and sat back in his chair looking oddly at Uryu. Uryu immediately blushed at his question.

"I am…I am Ichigo's…friend, my name is Uryu," said Uryu sitting at the end of the table; he was a good distance from them.

"You're Ichigo's lover?!" Asked Renji shocked.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that," said Uryu avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"So you're the reason behind the problems my sister and Ichigo had?! You're the reason he killed her!" said Momo standing up angered.

"What? Oh heavens no, if anything Rukia was the one that brought me here; she was the one that converted me into a vampire. I was her lover, hers and Ichigo's," said Uryu a bit embarrassed.

"What?! That's disgusting! You're lying Rukia would never do such a thing!" Said Momo outraged.

"Of course she would. It makes sense now that Ichigo made you his lover Uryu; he would never have considered having relations with a man otherwise, but if it was Rukia's idea…then he surely would have in order to please her, and if I remember correctly…Rukia was quite the swinger," said Renji as the maid served him more blood in his glass, "it does surprise me that he would keep you after her death though."

"It surprises me too, I thought he would get rid of me. I think it's because he needs company; he's afraid of being alone and I…" said Uryu silently.

"What? You love him?" Asked Renji laughing, "you do know that my brother will never love you…he only had eyes for Rukia and Rukia alone, he was obsessed with her."

"Then why did he kill her?" Asked Momo.

"I don't really know, I wasn't here at the time. She was with him for seven years, the first year she was a happy blushing bride, but the second year everything started to change…she started to change. They were always arguing, or at least Rukia was always arguing, and Ichigo followed her around like a lost puppy trying to make her happy again. She demanded fine dresses, jewelry, fresh blood, things which he could very well provide to her. But just before I left she demanded boys from the village for her to sleep with and then killed them because she grew bored. Ichigo hasn't told me much about it, but apparently Rukia did something very bad, more than one thing actually, many things; that's why he left to speak to King Aizen; he needs to make amends for the things Rukia did to his kingdom."

"That sounds so unlike Rukia, the Rukia I remember was kind, considerate, humble…"

"I'm not saying she never was kind, she definitely was; when she first came here, she almost died because she refused to feed on humans…but that changed eventually," said Renji.

"I wonder why? What caused my sister to become so…"

"That's because she had no heart," said Uryu suddenly speaking; he did not look at Momo and Renji, but out into space thoughtfully.

"What? Do you know something about Rukia Uryu?" Asked Momo; Uryu snapped out of it and stood up.

"Only what you know, nothing more, Ichigo never told me of what happened between them, I should be off now," said Uryu.

"But you haven't had breakfast yet," said Renji.

"Oh it's all right, I think I'll hunt down my breakfast," smiled Uryu, and he left.

"I think he knows something," said Momo.

"Yeah, you're right; there's something odd about that man, but I can't get my finger on it."

"Well I plan on finding out," said Momo rushing to the door and looking down the hall cautiously; Renji walked up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh…come on, let's go," said Momo holding his hand and sneaking into the hall.

* * *

Momo and Renji followed Uryu all the way into the forest; once there he disappeared into the fog. Momo sat on a tree trunk in defeat; she lay her chin on her palm and sighed disappointed.

"We lost him."

"No we didn't," said Renji looking up ahead into the fog.

"What?"

"I can smell his scent; we can follow him, but he's running, we'll have to move fast. Climb on my back."

"Okay," said Momo looking at him hesitantly before climbing his back.

They rushed quickly through the forest; Momo could feel the leaves come in contact with her face as they moved; the cool moisture in the air hit her face violently. Renji stopped a moment later and Momo climbed off his back. She followed Renji behind a bush where they both observed Uryu speaking to a handsome young man with blonde hair and green eyes; he was perhaps in his late teens early twenties. "Master wants to know of your progress." Said the man in almost a whisper.

"Do not worry Kira, so far all is going as planned, the only thing against us at the moment is the unexpected arrival of Rukia's sister Momo, but I am positive that Ichigo will quickly rid of her once he comes back."

"But what of the evidence? What of Rukia's secret letters? Have you found them yet?"

"No, so far I've no luck, but I will soon brother, do not doubt that I will, she must have left them somewhere in her room, but with Ichigo being there everyday after her death I was not able to thoroughly search the room, I've searched through it shallowly, but I will need more time. Once Momo is dead and Ichigo is gone to the mountains for his young brother's burial…well…then I will have more time, at least two days, you know how far the family burial site is from the castle," said Uryu. Renji gasped and Momo placed her hand over his mouth. However Uryu managed to hear something.

"We're being watched…we will discuss this another time, until then, farewell," said Uryu; he grabbed Kira and pulled him in for a hug; then he whispered something in his ear that Momo and Renji were not able to hear; Kira grinned, nodded, and then left.

Uryu left briefly after Kira; Momo and Renji came out in the open; Momo looked shocked and somewhat confused. Renji sat on the floor and looked worried.

"Brother's burial, are they attempting to kill Toshiro? Or me?""I don't know, either of the two," replied Momo rather coldly.

"What's your problem?! Don't you see?! They want to kill my little brother!"

"And why should I care? Your older brother murdered my sister."

"I thought we were past that Momo."

"Past that? Why do you think I'm here?! I'm here to avenge my sister's death, not to save her murderer's hide!"

"Yes, but Toshiro has nothing to do with this, and for that matter neither do I! Rukia, was like a sister to us!"

"That's not true, stop lying! This is coming from a man who had virgin's blood for breakfast this morning!"

"That has nothing to do with this, we need to drink blood to survive, you eat animals and we don't judge you for it."

"Yes, but we are humans not animals."

"Well I honestly don't see the difference," said Renji crossing his arms over his chest defensively; Momo looked at him outraged and turned to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I cant help what I am. We need to work together on this though Momo, don't you want to know what really happened to your sister?"

"I already know what happened to her, your brother killed her," said Momo bursting into tears.

"That's true, but Ichigo loved her, he wouldn't have killed her unless she went against herself and destroyed the woman he loved all on her own. She was destroying herself, she was dirtying _your _family's name and killing innocents; that's why Ichigo killed her. But don't you want to know her reasons?" She paused suddenly, sobbing; Renji stood in front of her and wiped her tears away, smiling at her kindly.

"It's all right, I promise you, we'll redeem your sister's name…we'll help each other," said Renji; he wrapped his arms around her as she wept and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

When they got to the castle Renji walked her to her room; he stood by the door looking at Momo for a moment; she blushed and looked away.

"If you need anything, even if it's just company…my room is six rooms down the hall to your left," said Renji.

"Thanks Renji, and I'm sorry about all the things I said to you earlier…"

"It's okay, I don't blame you, if I was in your place I would feel the same way…"

"Well, I'll see you later then," smiled Momo.

"Yeah," said Renji brightly; he hesitated for a moment but then he embraced her; the embrace seemed to last longer than expected. Once he let her go he blushed furiously and left.

* * *

Once inside she decided to look for the letters; she surveyed the room looking for a good place to start, the place was extraordinarily large; just the closet was the size of her room back at home. She was going to search along the bed but was reluctant; she knew her sister and knew that she would not be so thick as to put it somewhere so obvious. She thought for a second…_if I were Rukia…where would I hide them_? The Rukia she knew would have regarded such a large room as a waste of space; she probably only used the bed, mirror, closet, and bathroom areas. But where did Rukia spend the most time? She stood by the window and looked outside; the fog was still there; it had been here since she had arrived. She went back to the bed and looked up at the canopy. Ever since she had arrived here everything became a routine; she detested routines, when she was in her home her days were full of unexpected events; she would find herself in a different adventure every day while slaying evil vampires.

She remembered that Rukia was just like her; her older sister would do crazy things to break routines whenever she found herself trapped in them; sometimes she would even provoke problems just to get some action. Momo sighed and closed her eyes; then when she opened them again the first thing she saw was the roof of the canopy…then she had an idea…if she was right then the letter…but could it have been so simple all along?

She stood up on the bed and searched the canopy; she had to loosen some of the fabric from the wood, but surely enough, there it was, a letter. She took it in her hands and looked at it fascinated; there on the envelope a name was written in elegant red letters, and it was hers.

_To My Dear Sister Momo_

_Forgive me for what I am about to tell you, for the information you will be given, may just put your life in mortal danger…follow my secret letters, slowly, the pages of my diary will reveal to you the truth, a truth so great that it consumed me. Be very careful, do not let anyone know its contents, feign ignorance until you have read the very last words. Forgive me for the shame I have brought upon the family name, forgive me for burdening you with the task of clearing the facts…_

_I have hidden theses letters for you, because given certain circumstances…I suspect I may die. If you have found this letter, it's because I am dead, pray that the lord may forgive my grave sins, and for the innocent lives I have taken, that their families may find peace. I'm sorry for everything, for not visiting, and for not making you your favorite rice omelets one last time. Say hello to mom for me, and tell father that I'm sorry…for everything._

_Love, Rukia _


	3. My Dear

**A/N:** So this comes as a warning now, this is rate M for a reason, though that reason will not be shown in this chapter but in future chapters...

This is a VERY dark fic, I wanted to experiment with something this dark for a while now, and this is the story for it. There _will_ be blood, rape, graphic violence, polygamy, betrayel, and questionable and controversial subjects, there _will_ be chapters that will make you depressed (if you're into the story) so this is my warning to you, if you can take all of the above, I'm sure you will enjoy the various psychological and emotional dimensions of this story.

**IMPORTANT:** Oh, and I changed some minor details of the story, Rukia first met Ichigo when she was eleven, she left after hunting him for three years, then they met each other again seven years later, when she was twenty-one.

Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Three Day Later…**_

"Kurosaki-kun, what a surprise to see you here," said Gin, Gin was the king of the Western Vampire Kingdom, and Ichigo's cousin; it was a surprise to see him again, especially in Aizen's castle, "have you and Aizen-sama come to terms yet?"

"Yes, it seems to make amends, I will marry his daughter."

"Ah Orihime-chan, the one Renji-kun left at the alter, right?"

"The same one."

"Coming to think of it, that was one heck of a bachelor party, don't ya think?" Asked Gin. Of course, how could Ichigo forget, that was the night he saw Rukia again after seven years…

* * *

**_Eight Years Ago..._**

"Hey Ichigo! I'll catch you guys later okay?" Said Renji, and left after the blonde that caught his attention. Renji, his brother Ichigo, and his cousin Gin were at a nightclub in the human realm.

"This is one heck of a city, don't ya think?" Sighed Gin leaning back on the couch.

They accustomed coming to the human realm twice a month to feed on unsuspecting victims; no one recognized who they were since they were always careful about keeping their identities a secret. Tonight they were in New York, they had only come here once in the past, since they usually favored smaller cities because it made it easier to get away with their hunting.

The DVS, Department of Vampire Slayers, had become strongest in the western continents during the last decade, forcing the vampires to establish their territory in the other side of the globe. The great vampire kingdom reached from eastern Europe as far west as China, they Imperialized all of Asia, and parts of Africa, and Easter Europe. The safest place for vampires was in Asia, since they met much resistance in Easter Europe and Africa.

"Yeah, quite the city," agreed Ichigo looking up at the skylight above them, there were swirls of green and purple glowing around the edges due to the intense strobe lights, but in the center there was a somewhat opaque view of the full moon.

"Ya think Renji will be able to settle down and give up his womanizing ways?" Asked Gin; Ichigo shrugged.

"Why not. That Orihime girl is pretty cute, and she's King Aizen's daughter, Renji's lucky actually."

"Really? Then why didn't ya marry her instead, she likes ya more than Renji, I don't even think she likes Renji actually," said Gin thoughtfully.

"Reni's a womanizer, but he got that from me. If you know it'd be _hard _for Renji to settle down? Then you must know it's something _impossible _for me," said Ichigo taking a shot of tequila.

"I guess yer right. That means we'll have to make yer bachelor bash an even better one."

They both remained sitting for a long time, women approached them, and offered themselves to them; they gladly obliged, but stopped before their predator instincts came into play and they attacked them. No, they reserved their feeding for later, usually they would each choose a girl from the bunch, have sex with them, then suck them dry.

"I'm off to look for prey, ya should do the same," said Gin standing up; he disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

Ichigo took one last drink, then wandered the nightclub, scanning his amber eyes over every woman that crossed his path. He must have circled the entire club ten times, but, _he could not find her_. Dejectedly, he stuffed his hands in his brown blazer jacket, and left the club, he received a couple of slaps on the rear on his way out, the black leather pants he wore made the impact stronger, but he paid no attention to it.

New York City was a beauty in the night, the lights, the buildings…he took a cab and told the driver to drive; whenever he was asked where, Ichigo told him wherever he saw fit. In a few minutes, he found himself wandering time square. It was indeed a very interesting place, it made him feel like he was in an entirely different universe, and that he was an entirely different person.

It was a snowy night, but his body didn't seem to mind, it kept moving him forward; he did not understand this resolve. He was a man in a hunt, and for what, he was not entirely sure, his senses kept moving him forward, until he reached the front of Broadway Theatre.

He stopped.

Caught his breath,

_He found her_. In front of the theatre, was a woman in a little black dress, she wore a red jacket, her black hair was up in an elegant knot, and she seemed impatient, unaware that she was pouting her puffy pink lips, and tapping her tiny feet in red stilettos. She looked down at her watch and sighed frustrated, then opened her phone and sent a text.

Ichigo watched fascinated as she kicked the trash can, only to reach down and rub her foot in pain afterwards. To say she had a cute ass would be an understatement, even though she was a small, her ass was just the right size, perfectly rounded and firm. She growled in frustration, then turned down on Broadway. Ichigo followed her carefully, making sure she didn't detect him; soon, she reached central park; she sat one of the benches and lit a cigarette.

Ichigo watched closely as she exhaled the smoke, her lips looked so soft…so sweet, he usually disliked women who smoked, but this one made smoking look downright sexy. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, exposing her thin creamy neck. Ichigo gulped, he could smell her scent even this far away, he knew her type of blood was the one he liked most.

He straightened out his clothes, prepared to ready himself for the hunt, he needed to charm her of course, and his dashing good looks tended to be, persuasive. He walked towards her carefully, but oozing with confidence. She was so busy texting that she didn't noticed him until he was already in front of her.

"Excuse me," said Ichigo with his velvety smooth voice, one that he only used when hunting prey.

"What do you-!" She looked up at him annoyed, violet met amber, her eyes widened, as well as his, time stood still.

"I'm sorry, I'm new in New York, I seem to have gotten lost, would you be kind enough to show me to this address?" Asked Ichigo, his amber eyes glowed, something they did when being extra persuasive. She looked into his eyes, then at his orange hair, and she gasped. She stood silent for a moment, then composed herself and looked at him confidently.

"Of course, just show me the address," she said; there was a flicker in her violet eyes; he handed her the paper, "well," she said standing up.

"Rukia! Sorry I'm late." Rukia immediately turned to see an astonishingly handsome man walking towards them.

"Byakuya," she said turning away from Ichigo and walking towards Byakuya.

"You know how demanding Tosen can be."

"Don't worry about it," said Rukia smiling up at him; Byakuya smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss, but she stopped him before, he did, indicating to the man behind them.

"Who is this?"

"Oh this is…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Ichigo, nice to meet you," said Ichigo extending his hand to shake; Byakuya seemed reluctant to accept it, but he shook it nonetheless.

"I'm Byakuya, her fiancé," said Byakuya putting emphasis in the word 'fiancé'.

"Yes, Ichigo is new in New York, and he wanted our help finding an address, right?" said Rukia looking over at Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ichigo, but Rukia and I have somewhere we need to be. Tosen wants to see us," said Byakuya looking over at Rukia.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry then, Ichigo," she said smiling up at him, "maybe we'll see you around?" Said Rukia giving him a friendly smile; she reached out and shook his hand. Ichigo felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. This was definitely the girl. They both said their goodbyes, and then left, leaving Ichigo in a state of thought.

Rukia, that name, where did he know her from? Rukia…Rukia…violet eyes, petit frame, black hair…that's it! Ichigo couldn't believe it, she was the same brat from seven years ago! The obsessive brat that wanted to slay him, she had been hunting him for three years, though of course, Ichigo just poked fun at her because she wasn't strong enough to beat him.

Rukia Ukitake, Jushiro Ukitake's daughter, Jushiro the founder of the DVS, a powerful man. But what was the little menace doing here? Did she remember him? Of course she must, why with the orange hair…and the obsession with kill him. A moment ago…was she trying to trick him? Ichigo smirked, the midget would get what she deserved all right…he would make sure to drain her dry, with or without her consent; now that he knew who she was, this would be twice as fun.

* * *

"We've detected three vampires," said Tosen to his group of slayers, Rukia, Byakuya, Rangiku, Hisagi, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, and Kaien.

"How powerful are they?" Asked Rangiku.

"We can take'em," scoffed Grimmjow nonchalantly.

"They're very powerful actually, we ran into one of them today, his name's Ichigo Kurosaki…he's a prince from the eastern vampire kingdom, I used to hunt him down when I still lived there," said Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Son of the ruthless monarch Yamamoto?" Said Tosen thoughtfully; Rukia nodded.

"Should we pursue them?" Asked Kaien; Tosen nodded.

"Shiba, Matsumoto, Jaggerjacques, go after their trail; take as many reinforcements and you'd like, Rukia, Hisagi, Ikkaku, go home, and standby for backup. Kuchiki, we will need your forensic expertise once evidence has been brought in, standby as well."

"Mr. Tosen, wouldn't it be better if we all went?" Asked Rukia a little worried, she didn't know about the other two, but she knew how strong Ichigo was.

"Shiba, Matsumoto, and Jaggerjacques have the most experience; they can cope on their own."

"I know, but, I am familiar with Kurosaki's technique, I may be of some help-"

"Kuchiki, how long have you been working for the DVS?"

"Three years, but I don't see how-"

"You are not experienced enough, you are still Shiba's apprentice; you cannot handle vampires of this level."

"But if you'd only let me-"

"Shiba," Tosen looked over at Kaien, and Kaien took Rukia's hand and led her to the lounge area. Rukia sat on the couch and Kaien looked at Rukia seriously.

"Rukia, you know very well this is not your mission, you've never complained about the arrangement of assignments before, why now?"

"It's just…I know this vampire; I honestly think I can help, I know his tricks, I hunted him for three years…I know everything about him," she said desperately.

"You've hunted him, but have you caught him?" Asked Kaien; Rukia looked to the floor embarrassed. Kaien smiled and kneeled in front of her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Rukia, you're young, and when your time comes, you will be a great slayer," he said cupping her face with his hands, "now give me a smile," he said grinning at her. Like a stubborn little kid, Rukia pouted her lips and shook her head.

"You'll never change," sighed Kaien, but then his eyes took in her apparel, "of course physically you have changed a lot, had a date with Kuchiki?"

"Almost, he got there late because of Tosen; after that we ran into Ichigo. He lied to Ichigo about being my fiancé," said Rukia blushing.

"Ah but I would never allow that, not in a million years," said Kaien rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip; Rukia's cheeks went red.

"Kaien…" said Rukia pulling away embarrassed.

"You know I'm kidding Rukia…you're just too cute," said Kaien patting her on the head, of course he was kidding, he was a married man. Rukia hated it when he teased her like that. When she first joined the DVS and Kaien became her instructor, Rukia developed a crush on him. She never intended to let him know of her feelings, and she knew he was a lost case since he was married; she would never become a home wrecker. But she foolishly wrote his name in one of her notebooks with hearts around it, Kaien found it, and teased her about it from time to time. That was three years ago, and she no longer had those type of feelings for him, but she still blushed every time he brought it up.

"Come on, let's go, they'll get suspicious," he said; then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "and I wouldn't want Miyako finding out about us," he whispered sensually; she gasped aloud when he licked the shell of her ear.

"You-you pervert!" She yelped, her face several shades of red; he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it you're just so…" he couldn't even finish his sentence because he was laughing so loud, he was even holding his sides, "okay I'm sorry."

"You are not funny," said Rukia standing up annoyed; she headed towards the door and Kaien followed after her.

"Oh come on, can't you take a joke?"

* * *

"Rukia, Rukia Ukitake," whispered Ichigo to himself, as if savoring the name, he was sitting in a tree next to her apartment. He thought of it twice, then decided to jump into her balcony. The glass balcony door was unlocked; he easily slipped inside the room.

As soon as he stepped inside, his senses were attacked by her wonderful scent, his mouth watered, he wanted her…needed her. There was the sound of an opening door, and he immediately dashed inside the closet, making sure to hide his reiatsu, vampire aura.

* * *

"Well, we're here," said Rukia a little bit nervously after they walked inside her apartment, Byakuya was looking at her heatedly, and she wanted to avoid such a situation, it was against her family's code of honor to copulate before marriage.

"Yes, we are," he said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his grey eyes boring into hers. Keeping herself under control was becoming a difficult task, since the first time she laid eyes on Byakuya six months ago, her jaw dropped, she had never seen such a handsome man in her life, and he was so well-mannered too, it was interesting to speak to an intelligent man that knew about history, art, and great literature, most of the men in the DVS were your typical loud-mouthed, testosterone-driven, rude men. Byakuya was an exception…a downright sexy exception, and Rukia was incredibly attracted to him.

"Bya…kuya…" she moaned as his lips ran down to her neck. She gasped when she felt his tongue slip out, and glide from the base of her neck to the sensitive skin behind her ear. His hands ran themselves up to her shoulders, and he removed her jacket. Rukia was expecting more to come, but Byakuya separated himself from her, leaving her confused. Rukia looked up at him perplexed, and Byakuya blushed a bit before sitting on her couch.

"It's very late, we should probably get some rest just in case we're called," he said avoiding her eyes; she nodded in agreement.

"You're right, good night," she said; she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled away only to be drawn back. Byakuya's lips met hers in full force, his tongue completely dominated her mouth, causing her to whimper. She felt her knees buckle underneath her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In an instant, her back met the floor, Byakuya cradled comfortably in between her legs; she could feel his excitement through their clothes, the feeling of something pressed against her felt weird, but exciting.

His mouth became more insistent as he ground himself against her, making Rukia arch against him, pressing their lower bodies closer. One of his hands rubbed her upper thigh, while the other came up to run its finger through her hair, undoing the bun, and causing it to cascade on the floor. His lips trailed down to her neck, where he nibbled gently. The friction between their sexes was incredible, she was quickly being stimulated, his groin rubbing against the delicate nub that was her clit…she had never felt anything like it before. Muscles she didn't even know existed began to spasm, causing her to moan louder than before, as her muscles contracted, she felt Byakuya's bulge become bigger, so much that it was poking against her and slightly penetrating through their clothes. It was at this point that Byakuya pulled away, looking extremely disheveled.

"I'm sorry. I think it'd be good if I stayed in the couch," he said helping her sit up; she immediately fixed her dress so that it covered her embarrassingly wet underwear, but something in the way Byakuya looked at her told her he already knew.

"Do you need any blankets?"

"N-no, it's a little hot in here," he said; then there was awkward silence.

"Well, I'll just, go now, goodnight," she said nervously as she walked away and left.

* * *

As soon as Rukia got to her room, she turned on one of the lamps and dropped on the bed. She sighed loudly.

"Abstinence…" she thought aloud, '_easier said than done.._'

* * *

Ichigo looked at Rukia through the louvers of the closet door, curiously. She seemed very disheveled, her face was flushed, her breath uneven….he could smell her arousal from the spot.

And it turned him on. Then she said something that made him even harder.

"Abstinence…" so she was a virgin? He could definitely imagine his…ripping through her…it was the after-sex that intrigued him, nothing was sweeter to a male vampire's tongue than licking blood off a devirginized woman's folds, it was so erotic, and the taste was unique, better than simply drinking virgin's blood.

Ichigo snapped out of his little trance when he heard some shuffling. He looked through the louvers again to see, Rukia, beginning to undress. She reached her hands to the back of her dress, and ever so slowly unzipped it, if Ichigo didn't know better he'd think she was teasing him, but her grunts of complaint told him she just couldn't reach it too well…perhaps he should help her?

Ichigo shook his head, he was becoming way too perverted for his own good, and since when did he find this midget attractive. If anything she used to annoy him, it annoyed him to have her follow him around all the time trying to kill him. It annoyed him that she was arrogant without reason, there were times when he gave her a false hope of winning during their battles, only to poke fun at her afterwards…

_But then again… you also missed her after she left_…a voice inside his head told him; Ichigo shook his head blocking those thoughts.

There was no denying, she had changed so much. His eyes were dark and lustful as he watched her. She was down to he panties and bra, in front of her mirror, she seemed dissatisfied with her lanky frame; he could imagine what went through her head, _slayers are supposed to be tougher, more muscular…_

* * *

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror, dissatisfied. Upon seeing her scrawny frame, she was reminded that she was powerless. She should be out there right now, helping Kaien and the others. Why must she be so small? So weak? _"You've hunted him, but have you caught him?" _Kaien's words echoed in her mind. Perhaps Tosen was right, she was too inexperience, perhaps she would only be in the way. Rukia sighed, then spotted her nightgown by the closet, she walked towards it, picked it up, and walked over to the mirror.

* * *

Ichigo held his breath as she walked towards the closet, he scoot back to a corner as much as he could, but the impact never came; she found whatever she was looking for outside of the closet. He moved closer to the louvers again, and peered through the openings.

Rukia was in front of the mirror again. His breath caught as she unclasped her bra, and very slowly slipped it off, she glanced at herself quickly before slipping on her peach nightgown. It was a quick moment, but in those couple of seconds, he was able to see what was apparently a beautiful pair of breasts. Rukia was a small woman, and he expected there to be nothing there, but there was definitely something there. Her breasts weren't big, but they were definitely of average size, at least a B-cup he pondered, and their texture, he could see from here how creamy they were, surely they'd be delicious to the taste. How he would love to bite into them, tasting that skin, licking those puckering pink nipples…

Ichigo waited about an hour, and with his acute vampire senses was able to sense when she fell asleep. He opened the door very carefully, and walked towards the sleeping woman. He watched her, sleeping peacefully, even breaths making her chest rise and fall. The room was warm even though it was winter, and she opted not to use a blanket. Her nightgown was short, only going halfway down her thighs, and it had ridden up even more as she slept, he could see her purple panties, and even smell the huskiness of her earlier arousal.

The moonlight cascaded beautifully on her body, making her look enchanting. Ichigo kneeled on the floor beside the bed. Very lightly, he allowed his finger to run down her neck, he pressed his finger harder on her pulse point. The thumbing of her beating heart drove him wild, he could feel her blood circulating…

He could contain himself no longer, his eyes turned gold, keeping her sleeping body from waking. He straddled her, and ran his hungry hands all over her body. His eyes shut and his head swayed back; he moaned as he felt the texture of her skin on his palms. His lips followed a hot trail from her stomach, over one of her breasts, and finally up to her neck. Once there he buried his face in the crook of her neck, he remained that way for a moment, taking in her scent. He nuzzled her throat, and then ran his tongue from the base of her neck to her pulse point. He pressed his tongue there; he could feel her pulse beating on his tongue.

He his fangs came out, and very delicately touched her neck, without biting.

No. There was something he wanted first. He wanted _her. All of her_.

He pulled back, his hungry eyes taking in her form. He ran his hands up her thighs, roaming the traveling her skin slowly. He lifted her gown up to her waist…his fingers went to her core, he rubbed lightly. She moaned in her sleep. He grinned. It pleased him to know she was enjoying this on a subconscious level.

His fingers were replaced with his mouth…_more moaning_.

They could wake up the fiancé…_he didn't care._

His fingers came to move the bottom of her panties to the side. His lips pressed against her core…her body trembled. A sly tongue slipped out of his mouth, and tasted her, licking along her folds…_more moaning_.

By the time he was finished there was a thin layer of sweat covering her body…_he wanted to lick it off_.

He hovered over her, and parted her legs, settling himself in between. He ground against her and she sighed, her body seemed to respond as she bucked her hips against his. His hand busied itself with one of her breasts, kneading it until the nipple became erect. He slid one of the straps down, enough to expose one of her breasts. He kissed the rosy bud softly, brushing it with his lips tenderly, before taking a large portion of her breast into his mouth and suckling it.

The girl beneath him moaned, her arms filled with goose bumps. He suckled harder, making sure not to bite her. Her body writhed beneath his, perspiring, her back arching in an offering, an offering to him, _and only him_. He ground his erection harder against her, _he had never felt more alive_. His fingers hooked to the hem of her panties, and he began to pull them down…

The phone rag in the living room.

The fiancé would wake up.

He needed to leave.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled himself away from her, he fixed her nightgown, and went back to hiding in the closet, making sure to remove the spell. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later Byakuya knocked on the door; Rukia woke up and stretched as she yawned. _Ichigo couldn't help but think how cute she looked as she woke up_. Rukia fixed her hair a little, and put on her robe before answering the door.

"What is it Byakuya?" She asked still slightly stretching.

"Tosen called, they need us."

"Let me change fir-"

"Take your clothes and hurry, you can change at the station." Ichigo hid in a corner of the closet where he knew he couldn't be seen; Rukia quickly grabbed her uniform and left; Ichigo was relieved. Once they left, Ichigo quickly left the apartment.

* * *

**_Present..._**

"Yeah, I agree, that was one heck of a bachelor party," said Ichigo to Gin; then they walked together to the courtyard, where Ichigo would meet with his new fiance.


End file.
